plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2019
10:23-00 ~ Roseturnip has joined the chat ~ 10:24-22 ~ IDontCareAboutHistory has joined the chat ~ 10:35-26 ~ Roseturnip has left the chat ~ 10:54-50 ~ SuperKiddo has joined the chat ~ 10:55-28 ~ SuperKiddo has left the chat ~ 10:55-40 ~ SuperKiddo has joined the chat ~ 10:56-09 ~ SuperKiddo has joined the chat ~ 10:56-39 ~ SuperKiddo has left the chat ~ 11:02-01 ~ ICLemon has joined the chat ~ 11:02-50 ~ FourIsBestHost has joined the chat ~ 11:02-58 Hello! 11:03-21 hi 11:03-49 ~ ICLemon has left the chat ~ 11:04-33 welcome to the hotel california 11:04-37 ~ ICLemon has joined the chat ~ 11:04-51 ~ ICLemon has joined the chat ~ 11:04-51 ~ ICLemon has joined the chat ~ 11:04-51 ~ ICLemon has joined the chat ~ 11:04-53 Just a question, why do you have a green glow around your pfp in the comments? 11:04-53 Just a question: 11:05-24 whoops, i double posted 11:05-59 idk 11:06-27 because Stapy used too much Plant Food on his Peashooter 11:08-54 lol 11:09-02 It's an old thing I did 11:09-21 Think I've had it since 2016? 11:09-29 how do I get one? 11:10-11 well 11:10-23 I got mine when I was staff and I don't really remember what I did to get it 11:10-28 you should ask some admin 11:10-52 So... you're not admin? 11:11-01 Nope. 11:11-02 Dangit, I wanted to report someone. 11:11-20 Can't you just ask on the Discord server? 11:11-31 I'm lazy lol 11:11-44 Well, Oreo's bot's in here. 11:11-53 ThisBotLikesOreo 11:11-56 I think pings still work here 11:12-22 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 11:12-28 hi TULO 11:12-29 There you go. 11:12-31 Oh, there he is... 11:12-37 hey 11:12-52 Hey, someone created the Enlighten-mint page- 11:13-58 deleted 11:15-25 (enlightenmint) 11:15-56 I am struggling to find a conversation starter- 11:16-00 I'll do it 11:16-01 Hi 11:16-03 I'm TCLP 11:16-07 whats your name? 11:16-15 Does anyone consent to a roleplay? 11:16-26 Roleplay is banned in this chat 11:16-27 I think you can only do it in PM 11:16-32 yeah you can do it in PM 11:16-43 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has joined the chat ~ 11:16-44 hi TCLP 11:16-47 hi 11:16-51 Oh, Koopa! 11:16-52 Hello 11:19-06 o 11:19-54 is this an alphabet letter chain- 11:20-08 what kind of alphabet starts with an O 11:20-39 using proof from the caesar cipher 11:20-40 reversed greek alphabet 11:20-46 apparently omega = O 11:20-48 AVE TRUE TO CAESAR 11:20-48 11:20-54 i.e. if you go past z, it goes back to a 11:21-08 it means that the alphabet is a cycle 11:21-13 and therefore, can start on any letter 11:21-31 what happens if you multiply pi by pi 11:21-40 you get a square pi 11:21-50 ugh... square-shaped pies 11:21-58 hey guys 11:21-59 today 11:22-01 the square root of pi is 1.77245385091 11:22-04 a 11:22-07 b 11:22-10 no pls 11:22-29 You're a useless member of society if you don't know at least 150 digits of pi 11:23-00 thx for calling me useless uwu 11:23-18 you'll need it for your job interview 11:23-36 what if i want to be a youtuber? (i'm not saying that i would...) 11:23-49 you still gotta 11:24-04 you cant become a partner if you dont know the digits of pi 11:24-12 pi^The best number = 97.409091034 11:24-12 are you math nerd or a history nerd? 11:24-20 implying I cant be both 11:24-29 if you get the reference 11:24-32 omg- 11:24-35 you get a like 11:24-37 ok I'll stop 11:24-40 okay what now? 11:24-42 i hate history and i only know basic math 11:24-47 I swear I'm becoming arrogant 11:24-53 whats bad about history 11:25-04 i dunno i'm just bad at it- 11:25-17 and it's the reason why i'm not an honor in my class 11:25-19 lol history's not about learning the dates of events and stuff 11:25-24 no... 11:25-32 but it's also about learning what they're called 11:25-39 it's mostly about critical thinking 11:25-44 and that's what everyone says 11:25-49 so I'll just quote everyone 11:25-52 6.0221409e+23 11:25-58 is the number of atoms in carbon 11:26-02 Whoever doesn't care about history repeats it 11:26-04 and Avogadro's Number 11:26-06 four 11:26-14 y u doing this 11:26-19 cause math 11:26-25 but htatsa hcmeisatry 11:26-31 but thats chemistry 11:26-31 Math is the most useful subject besides English. 11:26-43 nah that's subjective 11:26-47 it's from person to person 11:26-48 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ 11:26-48 But I prefer Math because my classmates get more tortured doing Math. 11:26-49 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has joined the chat ~ 11:26-58 an average dude doesn't need math in their life 11:27-08 same for biology 11:27-09 Ha, average. 11:27-11 and geography 11:27-12 and history 11:27-14 and whatever 11:27-21 it depends on your choice 11:27-57 Our school suspended us because of short circuitry. 11:28-02 what is your favorite pokemom? 11:28-07 AND OH BOY I'M GLAD THAT HAPPENED- 11:28-14 I don't watch nor play Pokemon, sorry. 11:28-15 pokemon* 11:28-17 Not just because I get to stay home. 11:28-30 But the thrill of it happening is just... 11:28-32 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ 11:28-34 Pure enjoyment. 11:28-37 they extended our winter break 11:28-44 until the 25th 11:28-45 Lucky you have winter- 11:28-51 wtf 11:28-53 I just realized 11:29-01 it's my birthday in like 20 or so days 11:29-05 oh no 11:29-09 it's not even 20 11:29-10 14 11:29-19 Want me to draw your OC's for your birthday? 11:29-26 I can draw (a little)... 11:29-28 yes draw tclp 11:29-33 the actual peashotoer 11:29-34 Peashooter? 11:29-35 peashooter 11:29-36 yes 11:29-36 My favorite plant? 11:29-39 yes 11:29-44 (besides Ghost Pepper) 11:29-50 HELL YEAH I'M GONNA DRAW PEASHOOTER 11:29-51 if i had a nickle every time my classmates mention Fortnite I'd be rich enough to buy a diamond exoplanet 11:30-02 Fortnite is irrelevant now, so I'm surprised. 11:30-06 nickel* 11:30-09 >irrelevant 11:30-17 >90% of kids still love it and play it 11:30-32 BUUUUT, it's overshadowed by Smash fsr 11:30-36 also 11:30-38 Apex Legends? 11:30-41 just wanna tell you something guys 11:30-57 yes tell me your secrets (jk) 11:30-59 I can say the acronym of AKEE 11:31-09 Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter 11:31-19 enjoy your childhood, I'm almost 16 and my beard won't stop killing me. Enjoy the pleasure of not having to shave. 11:31-36 ICL is 13 11:31-48 heed my words, ICL 11:32-03 Okay, sensei... 11:32-13 such a young grasshopper 11:32-35 i just realized sap fling is a pun on sapling 11:32-43 how did it take you so long 11:32-57 idk 11:33-11 I'm not a big fan on plant names that are Adjective-Noun collocations. 11:33-20 i always thought it was a miniature pine tree 11:33-27 y'know those who grow in pots 11:33-48 The mints: Allow us to introduce ourselves 11:34-02 Ail-mint is the best mint, change my mind. 11:34-13 Ali-mint 11:34-15 idk what any mint does 11:34-20 Ali-A-Mint 11:34-36 if i get enough gems, which gemium should i buy next? 11:34-45 lava guava 11:34-56 i considered lava guava when i had 200 gems... 11:35-07 but i wasted it on fire pea and shrink violet 11:35-11 or you could just cheat in all the gems 11:35-13 and buy everything 11:35-16 oh it's AIL mint 11:35-20 thought it was ALI mint 11:35-29 And make my phone void? 11:35-34 nah 11:35-34 no thanks 11:35-43 cheating pvz2 is actually just replacing a game file with another one 11:35-51 also, i actually want to play this fairly 11:35-58 (goopeashooter) x (ailmint) 11:35-59 Do you play custom levels? 11:36-04 no... 11:36-08 i ship them 11:36-10 i tried downloading eclise 11:36-22 eclise still exists? 11:36-23 wo 11:36-28 but i had to uninstall my game... 11:36-35 rip 11:36-36 and then it didn't work and i have to reinstall it... 11:36-44 LUCKILY, I HAVE GOOGLE PLAY- 11:36-48 and my game was saved 11:37-12 AND as a bonus, i got to replay the tutorial levels 11:37-18 the new ones 11:37-26 nice 11:37-41 but i didn't have footage of it... 11:37-43 :( 11:37-48 Cherry-pult 11:37-49 :| 11:37-54 >:D 11:37-56 Sun price: Varies 11:37-57 >:) 11:38-05 :D 11:38-08 >:( 11:38-10 Since we're adding Peashooters (the best kind of plant) to every mint... 11:38-14 hold on im looking for an emote 11:38-21 Lobs Cherry Bombs which explode when they hit a zombie. 11:38-24 >:) 11:38-31 (troll) 11:38-32 (stop) 11:38-37 guess it was removed 11:38-38 damn 11:38-43 Special: When near Sap-fling, it is ACTUALLY able to deal damage. 11:38-47 (shrek) 11:38-49 (ogre) 11:39-05 witch hazel isn't cute 11:39-23 and... is my least favorite plant 11:39-37 sap-fling is actually surprisingly cute 11:39-43 (dangit swaggy got the lucky blover) 11:40-13 hey IC 11:40-19 https://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/thumb/e/e2/133Eevee.png/250px-133Eevee.png 11:40-23 have you ever considered going for staff? 11:40-27 you seem pretty active 11:40-34 hmmm... 11:40-36 yeah... 11:41-05 but my mind keeps saying "no u dont deserve it u useless piece of (Witch Hazel) " 11:41-26 MY DRAWCEPTION ACCOUNT WAS BANNED :( 11:41-27 lol go ahead 11:41-28 Most likely, your account was banned for one or more of the following reasons: 11:41-28 11:41-28 Intentionally derailing games 11:41-28 Submitting NSFW content in a Safe for Work game 11:41-28 Attacking other players (i.e., being a jerk) 11:41-28 Posting garbage in the comments or forums 11:41-28 Creating/abusing alt accounts 11:41-28 Inappropriate player name or avatar 11:41-28 Abusing an exploit 11:41-28 Dodging a ban or restriction 11:41-28 Being under the age of 13 11:41-30 whats the worst that can happen 11:41-37 RIP Four 11:41-41 i didn't do any of these 11:41-50 maybe i got hacked 11:41-54 message the staff of that place 11:42-09 @IDontCareAboutHistory 11:42-11 Um... 11:42-13 yeah... 11:42-17 of what place? 11:42-18 what's the worst that could happen... 11:42-27 1. I might get rejected 11:42-29 @Four, the place you got banned from 11:42-34 why? 11:42-39 To get unbanned lol 11:42-40 2. It could go on my head and abuse the powers. 11:42-50 3. I might take it for granted 11:42-52 @IC 11:42-52 Rejection shouldn't bring you down 11:43-01 ehhhh... 11:43-07 i just don't feel too suited for it- 11:43-17 Yeah, it's fine. I know what you mean. 11:43-24 I'm just saying that you seem fit for it imo 11:43-36 Awww, thanks for the compliments uwu 11:43-41 i hate compliments 11:43-44 but thanks uwu 11:43-51 lol okay 11:44-45 type uwu owo in google translate from igbo to english 11:45-11 lmao 11:45-13 borrow money 11:45-28 also try nono from haitian creole to english 11:45-41 help me, someone's plagiarizing me in my classroom 11:45-46 wdym 11:46-03 All of us has a "role" to play in the class... 11:46-20 My role is the awkward loner who doesn't talk to anyone... 11:46-23 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 11:46-31 grr grr u stole my lucky blover badge 11:46-43 Popcap shanghai posted a picture of a red explosion 11:46-50 b 11:46-52 Hopefully it's Doom-shroom 11:46-53 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 11:46-54 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 11:46-54 c 11:46-59 rip 11:47-06 I don't consent to an alphabet letter chain 11:47-13 Popcap shanghai posted a picture of red explosion 11:47-18 gee 11:47-23 DOOM-SHROOM? 11:47-23 I wonder what a red explosion could mean 11:47-26 totally doom shroom 11:47-30 it's not like it had a black explosion 11:47-31 totally not 11:47-37 Of shit 11:47-43 *oh 11:47-57 (doomshroom) 11:47-59 yeah... 11:48-09 cherry bomb had an orange explosion in the first game... 11:48-15 and boom, it suddenly turned shit-colored 11:48-15 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 11:48-23 petition 11:48-36 You got my signature uwu 11:48-49 (gp) 11:48-53 test 11:49-07 rip swaggy shooter 11:49-20 It's pretty weird to be back on the wiki after months of inactivity 11:50-13 and it's pretty weird (for me) to have a good interaction with someone who above me 11:50-15 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 11:50-25 *who's not who 11:50-46 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 11:50-46 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 11:51-00 Wtf tulos name is disjointed 11:51-08 yeah... 11:51-11 i wanted to say that earlier 11:51-23 but i didn't want to sound offensive... 11:51-37 it's because of my tag 11:51-38 Hmmm.... What if china gets pumpkin? 11:51-52 nothing changes 11:51-58 What if they got... 11:52-02 CALM CHUCK!!1 11:52-06 Seems quite likely 11:52-12 oh god 11:52-13 Clam chuck is copyrighted 11:52-30 Like zomboni 11:52-44 Zomboni underrated zombie 11:52-58 Zomboni copyrighted boi 11:53-19 Zombie Bobsled Team = Second least encountered zombie after Yeti 11:53-38 Jalapeños 11:53-47 Jalapenis 11:53-48 hey stop stealing thunders 11:54-51 It's ironic how china got soccer minigame but Intl (publisher make FIFA game) don't 11:55-13 IC 11:55-16 when did you join the wiki? 11:55-30 I started visiting this wiki in... 2012. 11:55-43 I was like... 6 at the time. 11:55-50 wow 11:56-01 he is 13 now 11:56-05 But I didn't create an account until 2015. 11:56-11 I've been browsing since 2013 and joined in 2014 11:56-17 And I didn't make another account until 2018. 11:56-21 How time flies... 11:56-21 You could just not tell ur age 11:56-27 I genuinely thought you were a new user 11:56-28 I'm 13 goddamit 11:56-38 his other account was disabled for underage 11:56-38 Like sank 11:56-40 he is 13 now 11:56-43 I was 11 when I joined 11:56-49 Now I'm turning 16 11:56-50 Oh snap... 11:57-47 Anyone thinks pvz2 will remove most mini games? 11:57-57 more 11:58-13 I'd genuinely be annoyed if they removed Not OK Corral 11:58-23 Play ECLISE boi 11:58-28 Nah 11:58-31 Nah I'm too lazy 11:58-31 y 11:58-36 2018 11:58-39 2017 11:58-40 something like that 11:58-45 Also I'm pissed they removed Mummy Memory- 11:58-47 I used to make levels 11:59-03 It was the sole reason why I liked Ancient Egypt. 11:59-17 Ic if u pissed play Chinese version. It still has it 11:59-44 im too lazy to find a link for it- 11:59-47 hold on 11:59-51 let me show you a level I made 11:59-57 k 12:00-04 I'm too lazy to download it, but k 12:00-18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXK-dAgpiCg&list=PLdHGpHjKMIYRK9iO4zAlGH1XG1zPpcytf&index=77 12:00-37 The title is just... pure beauty 12:00-44 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 12:00-46 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 12:00-48 you know 12:00-51 I should make levels again 12:01-03 ouch, didn't expect earrape 12:01-44 Mods back them weren't as advanced as today 12:02-01 who places sunmakers on minecarts 12:02-08 hey 12:02-11 imperfection was great 12:02-20 a lot of people copied the allstar wave lmao 12:02-25 fail 12:02-31 Ask Aaron 12:02-34 sha/s 12:02-45 He will tell you everything 12:02-58 ask him what? 12:03-01 who's aaron- 12:03-04 i only know one aaron 12:03-10 from the bfdi wiki... 12:03-16 About his troll levels 12:03-22 I know about his levels 12:03-47 lol 12:03-56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lIwJRLUGKc&list=PLdHGpHjKMIYRK9iO4zAlGH1XG1zPpcytf&index=81 12:03-57 i'm still a bit bothered that you placed sunmakers on minecarts 12:03-59 heres another level 12:04-03 it's not my video 12:04-05 it's DT's 12:04-23 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 12:04-24 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 12:04-51 GW2 is doing surprisingly well 12:05-14 Too bad smy mom is cheap/s I can't afford it 12:05-21 I don't like the game but I think its doing better than pvz2 12:05-59 I expected Twilight Chomper to look crystalline or galaxy-patterned. 12:06-01 Vancouver is stronger than Seattle 12:06-42 China is gonna get vase event. 12:07-13 China gets all the good things... 12:07-22 And we're stuck with Battlez. 12:07-42 Except battlez and MD. They has less content than Intl counterpart 12:08-09 umm... 12:08-14 i didn't quite get what you said 12:09-02 What, really? 12:09-06 Yeah 12:09-22 They should add mints, I'm dying to see which mints each Chinese plants belong to. 12:09-49 Chinese MD levels don't have world stuff most part, no levels have chinese stuff, less mingame levels and boss are copy later 12:10-02 *pasted 12:10-17 how does lily of alchemy attack? 12:10-23 does she lob the potions? 12:10-29 or does she shoot them out? 12:10-55 Like goo pea, but lob. She lob potions that make poisonous sap when upgraded 12:11-45 Does she lob like Cabbage-pult, or fire like Carrotillery? 12:12-34 Like cabbage off 12:12-45 Look at her design oof 12:13-08 her design makes her look like she fires he potions instead of lobbing them... 12:13-13 anyway, thx! 12:13-55 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 12:13-56 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 12:15-49 hey 12:15-55 I need someone to check this edit I made 12:15-56 What is it sensei? 12:16-01 and tell me if it's good in your opinion 12:16-05 I'm having mixed feeligns 12:16-20 They're good imo 12:16-28 no not that 12:16-31 the sultan of spin one 12:16-42 https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/index.php?title=Sultan_of_Spin&diff=2116015&oldid=2028358 12:16-42 oh that one lemme check 12:17-13 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 12:17-15 ~ Swaggy Shooter has joined the chat ~ 12:17-16 (y) 12:18-18 ~ Swaggy Shooter has left the chat ~ 12:18-22 ty ty 12:18-58 i'm trying so hard not to reply to any of the fun and games threads 12:19-06 lol why 12:19-11 eh- 12:19-44 i guess it's the reason why my mind keeps telling me that i don't deserve staff 12:20-00 lol 12:20-07 going on fun and games wont reduce your chance of beign staff 12:20-22 but if most of your edits we're in those threads 12:20-23 unless all your edits go there, staff doesn't care 12:20-37 let's say this 12:20-40 you do 5 MS edits a day 12:20-45 and 50 replies to F&G 12:20-57 you could still go for rollback and you can still get accepted 12:21-04 they don't pay attention to the F&G edits 12:21-23 Eh, I guess... 12:21-23 if you made no MS edits, you won't get promoted 12:21-36 F&G has no influence unless you have questionable behavior there 12:21-51 i... had a warning for a sexually charged comment 12:22-01 when was that warning 12:22-07 over 3 weeks ago 12:22-10 it's expired 12:22-16 Warnings get expired now? 12:22-21 i guess? 12:22-25 m9 12:22-33 it just said "duration: 3 weeks" 12:22-34 I had 3 warnings since joining the wiki on my first account 12:22-45 And I still became staff at one point 12:22-45 woah, you're a troublemaker 12:23-11 i got that warning because i mentioned green shadow streaking... 12:23-25 hi 12:23-27 back 12:23-33 The length is not how long the warning lasts, it's how long you'd be blocked for if you continued 12:23-42 ohhh... 12:23-58 (3 weeks is a bit too long) 12:24-45 but i guess if behaviors were repeated, they deserve it 12:25-28 ICL I'm on the BFDI Wiki chat 12:25-35 oh okay then... 12:26-20 I'm genuinely tired of all the grammar and spelling mistakes on Chinese pages 12:26-21 like come on 12:26-31 yey a fellow grammar geek 12:26-42 i swear i won't act like birdpool... 12:26-48 broadpill* 12:27-05 speaking of "broadpill", how rude was he? 12:27-16 broadpill once got so angry at me he threatened to hack me lmao 12:27-25 ha, how pathetic 12:27-46 I had quite a history with him. 12:28-04 a history, eh? (i swear i'm not a shipper) 12:28-12 m8 12:28-19 wait does he still have 12:28-21 (birdpool) 12:28-23 nope 12:28-32 birdpool is permabanned 12:28-37 so hooray for that i guess 12:29-41 icl coming to bfdi wiki chat? i am on it 12:29-55 what BFDI? 12:29-55 12:30-13 whats* 12:30-22 this show... 12:30-25 about objects... 12:30-28 with faces and limbs 12:30-32 Battle For Dream Island 12:30-41 it seems weird but it's somehow entertaining 12:31-03 didnt that show have ad ifferent name before 12:31-05 a different* 12:31-21 oh yeah... 12:31-25 bfdi had a LOT of clones 12:31-27 like a lot 12:31-49 rip 12:31-53 some are creative... 12:31-57 others are just... 12:32-06 making you question your existence 12:32-22 and others are so-called "satires" 12:32-32 satires are supposed to be funny, not random 12:33-30 i'd send a link to an episode, but you might think i'm weird 12:33-47 nah I wouldnt 12:33-51 tho I cant watch anything rn 12:33-58 oh that's sad... 12:34-10 i liked being called weird :v 12:34-15 you're weird 12:34-20 thx owo 12:34-56 so what do you think of the wiki rn? 12:36-02 it seems like a wasteland after a nuclear explosion... 12:36-09 but i heard discord was better 12:36-53 (oh) 12:37-22 what's so funny, thatpersondislikesskittles? 12:37-29 thatanon 12:38-19 i have a mini skittle dispenser... 12:38-26 and ow, my head hurts 12:38-45 can someone 12:38-47 translate this 12:38-59 http://prntscr.com/mmnxh3 12:39-29 gotta go... 12:39-39 cya 12:39-40 bye 12:39-46 we should talk in discord sometime 12:39-48 ~ ICLemon has left the chat ~ 12:39-50 hold on 12:39-53 lemme give you my tag 12:40-02 RIP 12:42-43 ~ FourIsBestHost has left the chat ~ 12:45-26 ~ JD2004 has joined the chat ~ 12:45-56 ~ JD2004 has left the chat ~ 12:45-57 ~ JD2004 has joined the chat ~ 12:46-15 ~ JD2004 has left the chat ~ 12:58-27 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 13:00-34 ~ Roseturnip has joined the chat ~ 13:00-47 ~ CloudyRachelle has joined the chat ~ 13:01-21 ~ CloudyRachelle has left the chat ~ 13:01-42 ThisUserLikesOreo, do strategies not use plant pics anymore for the required plants? 13:03-04 both are used 13:03-41 oof inconsistent 13:03-47 could I replace all with images? 13:03-53 for consistency